bleachcouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
IshiHime/Pairing
IshiHime (Japanese: 石織) is the name of the relationship between Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue . Their Relationship Agent of the Shinigami Arc The Legendary Quincy Back at school, the girls celebrate Orihime placing third for an academic assessment. Keigo badly teases Ichigo for placing 23rd in the boys' assessment, betraying their "below 50" pact. He tries to replace Ichigo with Chad, who then points out that he came 11th overall. Keigo and Mizuiro Kojima freak out and run away. Ichigo scoffs at their reaction, then looks over at the chart listing to see who came in first among the boys. He reads off the name, "Ishida Ametatsu," and mumbles that he's never heard of the person before. Orihime states that it is a boy in their class named Uryū Ishida. Ichigo's embarrassed that he can't recall him and tries to remember. The next day, at school, Ichigo can't get the memory of Uryū out of his mind. He is filled with anger and resentment. However, he can't even remember his name. Orihime notices Ichigo's frustration and reminds him of the name. She states that Uryū is in the Handicraft Club with her, much to Ichigo's disbelief. Sure enough, they peek into the club's classroom and spot Uryū repair a torn stuffed toy in a quick and proficient manner. Orihime asks Ichigo if anything happened with Uryū, but Ichigo walks away and says it was nothing. Orihime smiles for a moment, but an expression of sadness comes over her as he walks off. Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami Orihime and Sado are talking to Yoruichi Shihōin about taking some lessons from him. Sado is startled by the talking cat, but Orihime appears unaffected by it. Yoruichi says that Ichigo has already begun his preparations for going to Soul Society, and that if they want to be able to use their new powers, they need to take his lessons. Whether or not they actually go to Soul Society can be determined afterward. They both decide to take the lessons. They then find Uryū, telling him that Yoruichi tracked his spirit energy. Uryū looks around, wondering who Yoruichi is, and is very surprised to find that she is a cat. Orihime wonders what the big deal is about a talking cat. Sado says he was also surprised, and Yoruichi says that men are very inadequate creatures. Uryū asks why they are there, and they explain everything. Uryū says that it has nothing to do with him, and he's training so that he can become stronger than the Shinigami. Orihime is sad at first, then says that he is doing his best and she will, too. Once they leave, Uryū says that he cannot let anyone else see his training, and opens a box that glows when opened. Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? Soul Society Arc Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? Back in the cannonball, the second incantation has failed. The only way to survive would be to pour all their energy into the spirit orb, strengthening the ball. The cannonball hits the protective membrane of the Seireitei and gets stuck in it rather than breaking through or disintegrating. With one final push, the ball breaks through the membrane and dissolves into a residual image, which keeps all of the Ryoka hovering in the air next to the membrane. Yoruichi orders everyone to stay together, saying the cannonball will now collapse into a whirlpool and then explode before vanishing. Anyone separated from the group will be blown away. https://bleachcouples.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sphere%20Collapses.pngKidō sphere collapses inside Seireitei, creating whirlpool in mid air. When the whirlpool grabs them, Ganju frantically makes his way towards the nearest person, Ichigo. Chad grabs hold of Orihime. Yoruichi sits on Ichigo's shoulder. When Chad sees Uryū swept away, he leaves Orihime behind and flies towards Uryū, grabs him and throws him towards Orihime, but is now being swept away himself. As Chad makes his way to the ground, Yoruichi assures Ichigo that Chad will likely survive, but that he must ensure his own survival. Ichigo and Orihime make a desperate attempt to reach each other, but just when they are about to, the cannonball explodes and sends the people inside it to the ground in four different directions. Formation! The Worst Tag ' The 5-man-1-cat team has been split into 4: Yasutora Sado; Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue; Ganju Shiba and Ichigo Kurosaki; and Yoruichi Shihōin. Sado readies his arm, Orihime calls on the Shun Shun Rikka, and Ganju resorts to his sand technique. Orihime, her arm bandaged, lies on the floor, dreaming about Ichigo. Uryū watches as she suddenly wakes, sitting up and hitting him squarely on the jaw with her head. Standing abruptly and feeling the pain in her arm, she puts a hand on it and turns to see Uryū blushing and saying that he is okay. He says that they were lucky to fall where no one was around and Orihime claps her hands together, suddenly feeling the pain in her arm once more. Uryū tells her that she got hurt from the impact of the fall, but holding up a first aid kit, says that he was able to give first aid with the bandages on hand. Orihime thanks him, standing and saying that she’s fine. Uryū apologizes, saying that she was trying to protect him and hence had gotten hurt. If he hadn't been there, she most likely would have escaped unscathed. Orihime replies that she’s such a dunce that either way, she’d still have gotten hurt and if it weren't for him and his first aid, she’d have bled and bled and would have become anemic. Uryū pushes up his glasses and says that they’d better move off, as they had made quite a lot of noise and someone was sure to come. Sure enough, someone has, but as they run off, the Shinigami gives no chase. '''Release the Death Blow! ' ''' '''Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue peek out from behind a wall, and on Uryū's command, duck back inside just as a group of Shinigami converge nearby, from which they would have been visible. Uryū comments that things have really gotten to serious – forget about Rukia's rescue, it’d be hard enough just trying to meet up with Ichigo and the rest. However, if a fight were to break out somewhere, they’d know one of them were there. He contemplates going and starting a fight, and seeks Orihime's opinion on the matter, only to see that she has disappeared. As he wonders where she could have gone, he hears his name and the pounding of footsteps as she appears behind him, trailed by two groups of Shinigami. He starts running too, and she apologizes for getting seen whilst scouting. He decides that since they've been found, they've no choice, but to fight. He stops, and she puts a hand on her hair, saying that she will fight too, but is stopped by Uryū, who asks her to leave this to him. Just then, another group of Shinigami come charging at them from another side, and yet another. Uryū decides that he can't take them all on and yells for Orihime to run, and they do, via the only exit available. The three different groups of Shinigami who were charging at them end up crashing into each other as they make their getaway. Sado, still sitting in a tree, sees the moving dust cloud and wondering if it is Ichigo, hops out of the tree and gives chase. Meanwhile, Uryū and Orihime are cleverly dodging Shinigami, Sado continuing to run in the direction he thinks Ichigo is and Yoruichi running along a roof and looking around. '''Orihime Targeted Perched on top of a building, Uryū and Orihime Inoue watch as Kenpachi leaves and begin to consult with one another to decide what they should do. Suddenly, both are attacked by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, the 4th Seat of the 7th Division. Jirōbō immediately uses dirty tactics to get rid of Uryū and then he mercilessly attacks Orihime. Orihime tries to fight back, but at her current level, she is no match for a Seated Officer. Her attack power, Tsubaki, is cut in half by Jirōbō and he tries to finish her. However, Uryū returns and inflicts a minor wound on Jirōbō. Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net ''' 4th Seat Jirōbō Ikkanzakaagonizes in pain as Orihime Inoue continues to stare at Uryū Ishida in awe, saying that he seems a totally different person from the one fighting Hollows with Ichigo that day. Uryū asks Jirobō if he is feeling any regret after meeting him, a fellow projectile user, but Jirōbō calls him insolent, getting up abruptly. Uryū fires two more arrows both missing. Uryū tells him that he had missed on purpose just now and the next most certainly wouldn't miss. Jirōbō then praises him as incredible: his speed, power, and accuracy are all better than his. He never imagined that he would face this caliber of opponent, saying "he has been utterly defeated". So he tells Uryū to take him and do with him as they pleased. Uryū puts away his bow and Jirōbō asks if that means he is letting him go, but Uryū replies that he is a Quincy with no sympathy for Shinigami. Still, he does not enjoy tormenting the weak. He tells Jirōbō to disappear quickly, as his bow disappears as well, before he changes his mind. Jirobō says that he sees that Uryū is a kind man, but that will be his death. He tries attacking Orihime, but Uryū is faster than him, preempting what he will do, saying that if Jirōbō is unable to beat him, he will at least kill Orihime or take her hostage. Jirōbō is stunned, but Uryū, putting a hand to the pins on his glove, says that although he dislikes tormenting the weak, he doesn't mind unmasking cowards, like him. Uryū knew that all along, Jirōbō had been after Orihime and not him. He draws his arrow, ready to fire, as he adds that attacking a woman by surprise is a heinous attack not everyone can do, and a man with real pride certainly would not, because it is the coward’s way of fighting. Uryū tells him that time for regret would be wasted on him and shoots two arrows that hit Jirōbō. As he puts away his bow, Orihime thanks him, but he says that he needs no thanks. Orihime asks if he meant to say that he did nothing special and when Uryū blushes somewhat, she smiles. She then asks if Jirōbō is dead. Uryū says that he is not dead, just that his Chain Link and Soul Sleep, crucial points for generating Reiryoku, have been destroyed. When he wakes, his spirit power will be gone and he will be unable to return to being a Shinigami. Uryū says that it was a good way to end a fight, and asks if they shall go now. Orihime remembers Yoruichi Shihōin telling her that Quincys fight by collecting the spirit energy around them, thinking that the glove Uryū wears must amplify his ability to collect spirit energy. However, because it was so excessively powerful that it would cause them injury, he had trained alone. She remarks that he is so amazing to have mastered it so well in just 10 days all by himself. She asks herself what she had been doing those 10 days. She suddenly hears Tatsuki Arisawa’s voice in her head, telling her not to give up and, starting to tear-up now, says out loud that she had made a promise. Uryū starts to get worried, waving his arms frantically in the air as he asks her if Jirōbō had hurt her anywhere. She starts to wave her arms as he had before her and says that she’s alright, just that she was looking at the sun, and somehow tears had come. She asks if he has ever had the same experience, like sneezing, or when at a bookstore wanting to go to the bathroom, or when biting an apple and his gums starting to bleed. He merely blinks and looks at her as she walks off cheerfully. She turns and tells him that she will do her best too, and he asks her if she is sure she wasn't hit anywhere. '''Renji's Confrontation Suddenly, someone at the end of the alley they are in shouts that someone has seen Jirōbō lying motionless nearby and they all run off. Uryū Ishidaand Orihime Inoue had been listening nearby. Ishida remarks that Ichigo and the others must really be going at it, because the surveillance has gotten tighter. https://bleachcouples.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShinShinShock.pngOrihime scares Uryū by trying to heal him after his daze. Orihime says that they should be okay if whoever they meet is the same level as the one they had met earlier, but Ishida seems to have something else on his mind. He senses Ichigo's Reiatsu along with Renji's. Remembering their previous fight, he says that Ichigo has found himself a tough opponent. Ayame and Shun'ō interrupt his thoughts and shock him by appearing in his face and they ask if he is okay. He replies that he is okay and not to worry. Orihime says that she’s glad, cause there are times when he spaces out and she gets worried. Ayame and Shun'ō then return and Orihime tells Ishida that they should hurry on. Elsewhere, Yasutora Sado is also running up the stairs and thinking to himself that Ichigo's Reiatsu is increasing, but his opponent’s is extremely powerful, so he should hurry. Soul Society Arc Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances! ''' Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue and Uryū Ishida pose as Shinigami so as not to get caught. They pass Toshimori Umesada who is leading a team of Shinigami in a hunt for the Ryoka. Although the man questioning them does not recognize them, he comes on to Orihime due to her "assets". Uryū steps in to protect her, and the man is called away by other Shinigami before a confrontation ensues. Orihime praises herself for her great idea: knocking out two Shinigami and stealing their clothes. Orihime and Uryū decide that they need to hurry so as to catch up with Ichigo and company, so that Ichigo does not get into trouble. As they leave, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears against a wall, showing that he is following them. '''The Despicable Shinigami It is night, and Orihime Inoueand Uryū have stopped for to rest. Orihime is attempting to heal Tsubaki, who was injured in their encounter with Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Uryū and Tsubaki both assure Orihime that Tsubaki will be healed, and some of the others explain the relationship of Orihime's feelings and action with the abilities and techniques of her Shun Shun Rikka. They later leave the safety of their hideout, and Uryū reflects on how Orihime is not suited for battle, as she can't bring herself to hurt others, even if they are the enemy. As they are running, they are stopped by a drunken member of the 11th Division leaving a bar, Makizō Aramaki, who demands to know their squad and why they are running around without Zanpakutō. They claim that they are from the 11th Division, but he recognizes the patch Orihime is wearing as one belonging to the 12th Division. Just as he begins to get suspicious of them, some members of the 12th Division bash Makizō on the head and save them. Uryū is also suspicious, however, as Makizō had every right to suspect them, even though he was drunk, and yet the 12th Division members weren't suspicious at all. Uryū shouts at Orihime to get away from the 12th Division members just as the group explodes outward. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of the Twelfth Division, holds a detonator and says "once the bombs are released, they are not ever supposed to return" and he detonates the last surviving squad member. Orihime manages to use her Santen Kesshun to protect herself, Uryū, and Makizō. Makizō cites that Orihime risked her life to save him, and he questions her motives and why she is crying. Uryū gets mad at Mayuri for blowing up his own squad members, but Mayuri ignores him and tries to recruit Orihime as a research subject. This just angers Uryū further, who uses Hirenkyaku to move to Mayuri's flank and activates his Quincy bow with his Sanrei Glove as a threat to Mayuri. Mayuri recognizes Uryū as a Quincy, but claims that his research on Quincy is done. As Uryū questions his research, Mayuri then announces himself as the captain of the 12th Division, simultaneously releasing a storm of Reiatsu. Uryū then orders Makizō to take Orihime and run. He does so reluctantly after being threatened, and Kurotsuchi tries to bring them back with his mechanical extending arm. Just as the arm reaches the two escapees, Uryū blasts the mechanical arm with an arrow, destroying it and the building nearby. Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ganju Shiba, and Makizō Aramaki reach the foot of Sōkyoku Hill. They believe they'll find both Ichigo and Rukia at the top. Makizō though tells them they'd be out of their minds to climb into a battle such as the one taking place at the top. Orihime thanks him for his concern, but says since they had come all this way, there's no point in turning back. Uryū adds that they are Ichigo's friends no matter what. Ganju and Sado express their agreement. They all bid him farewell, saying he does not have to continue with them, and thanking him for his help. As the others begin their climb, Makizō is left behind. Suddenly he remembers that as a member of the Eleventh Division, he's meant not to know the meaning of the word fear and hurries after them. Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings Since they are returning home soon, Uryū Ishida has remade the group’s original clothes with his tailoring knowledge. He even made Rukia a dress and so Orihime Inoue decides to go take it to her, and somehow comes to the realization that Ishida likes Rukia. The Bount Creeping Terror, the Second Victim ''' Meanwhile in the Karakura Town, Ichigo and the others are trying to figure out what happened to Orihime after she got sucked into the strange gate. Ichigo recalls talking to Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honshō, and Michiru Ogawa about Orihime, but none of them have any idea who Orihime is. They decide to go investigate Orihime's home again. Yasutora Sado offers to knock the door down, but Ichigo invites a more subtle approach and they enter through Uryū's lock-picking skills. Inside, the find the two cups across from each other on the table, leading Uryū to believe that there was someone with her when she was taken. Suddenly, Renji's cell phone rings with a mysterious girl on the other end. The girl wants to play a game and promises to return Orihime if the guys win. '''Break Through! The Trap Hidden in the Labyrinth Inside the museum, Ririn wants to play hide and seek, saying that if Ichigo finds them, they’ll return Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. But first, Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai are required to store their Zanpakutō in special (and mislabeled) cases. The three advance to the next set of rooms, but Uryū feels something weird as they pass through the doorway. The group reaches a room with three empty display cases with each of their names on them. They turn and see that Orihime and Sado are already in their respective cases to the side. The room darkens and all three find themselves stuck in the cases, unable to move. The hallways begin to disappear and Ririn appears and laughs as darkness swallows them all. None of them can move in their display cases, but Ichigo suddenly feels punches and wakes up. Ichigo then wakes up Renji and Uryū, who were also asleep on the floor. They return back to the sequence of infinite rooms, and reach an impassable room with a giant pit in the middle. The three make their way out of the labyrinth by sprinting for three rooms in a straight line and passing over the giant pit, that turns out to be only an illusion, and find Ririn waiting for them back in the front room of the museum. After explaining how he figured it out, Uryū is grabbed from behind by Noba. However, Uryū had borrowed Ichigo's Substitute pass and is ready for his assailant. He uses it to knock a pill out of Noba's mouth - he's a Mod-Soul. However, Kurōdo retrieves the mod soul, returns it to Noba, and the three villains make their way out of the museum. In pursuit, Ichigo and company also go outside where they find Sado and Orihime waiting for them. Ririn has honored her deal, and Noba even returns their Zanpakutō. As she disappears into the gate, Ririn tells them that the next game is starting, and this time it will involve their school and classmates. Death Game! The Missing Classmate The group arrives at Karakura High School to find Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai's bodies already in the front yard. Ririn and Noba appear and Ririn tells them the rules of the next game: there is an impostor in their midst and they have to find out who it is before noon. If they screw up, then everyone in the school is going to disappear. Since Kurōdoisn't with his partners, the group immediately realizes that he must be pretending to be one of them. During gym class, Orihime Inoue notices Tatsuki's absence. Ririn appears and claims that they got their first one, and Orihime goes to search for her, only to find Tatsuki's wristband on the floor. Ichigo has to calm her down after Orihime starts to suspect everyone. Ichigo calls the Urahara Shop, and Jinta Hanakaritells him that Yoruichi isn't there. But with time running out, and very little in terms of options, Uryū suggests that they use their intuition to find the impostor. Unfortunately, that leads to Ichigo pointing to Uryū, Uryū pointing to Renji, Renji to Orihime, Orihime to Yasutora Sado, and Sado back to Ichigo. True Identity of the Devil, the Secret which is Revealed Initially unsure about what to do about the disappearance of all of their classmates, Ichigo Kurosaki and company watch as a fireworks show starts and a note flies down from the sky: "Destroy the gate in 30 minutes. -Ririn." Suddenly, the enormous gate drops into Karakura Town and the doors open and begin to suck everything in. Ichigo changes to Shinigami form and they all run towards the gate. In Karakura Town, Ichigo and the others reach the gate and see Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba standing beside it, and Ririn is carrying Kisuke Urahara’s hat. They all grab things to hold on to, but Kon, Uryū Ishida, and Orihime Inoue get pulled in first, so Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai have no choice, but to try to rescue them. Ichigo tries to destroy the gate by attempting to use his Bankai, but for some reason he is unable to activate it. After the failure of the Bankai, the entire group gets sucked into the gate. Bount! The Ones Who Hunt Souls The group sits around the table in the Urahara Shop, and Kisuke Urahara recalls the name of the new intruder: the Bounts. Uryū Ishida repeats the name, and Urahara explains that the Reiatsu they gathered probably belongs to a Bount. Ichigo inquires further about the Bounts. Urahara explains that he first learned of the Bounts during his time as captain of the 12th Division. He says they are a small group of specialized Humans, like the Quincy, and that they are able to eat and absorb Human souls and, in doing so, they can live forever. They normally consume the souls of the dead, however, Yoruichi Shihōin notes that in the recent case, the Bount was trying to consume a living soul, which would effectively render the Human dead. Out of concern for powerful Human souls, such as those of Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado, Urahara assigns each of the three Mod-Souls to each of them, as each Mod-Soul essentially has a secondary function as a "Bount sensor." Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team! The whole group gathers to relax during lunch, but Ririn senses something and so Ichigo and the others run off. As they are running they inadvertently leap over 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada, as they were unaware of his presence in Karakura Town. They find Ryō in a truck yard, who has already consumed a Human soul, and is about to consume another. Ichigo asks him a few questions, but the Bount refuses to answer them, and he responds by asking how delicious a Shinigami's soul is. With that, he summons Fried and begins turning several nearby objects into snakes, including the strap Orihime is using for Kurōdo's plushie. While keeping Ichigo and friends at bay with Fried, Ryō notices Uryū, who isn't helping the others fight, and attacks him. Ichigo blocks the attack and Ryō simply notes how natural it is to attack the weakest enemy first, and becomes interested in how the Quincy would taste. The Moment of Collision! An Evil Hand Draws Near to the Quincy Ichigo wants to go find Uryū, but Kisuke Urahara stops him. Meanwhile, Uryū wakes up, having been saved by Yoshino. He tells her about losing his powers and how he’s the last Quincy. She tells him that her family had a law: to never consume the souls of the living. However, if they do consume living souls, then they can obtain a powerful energy and are able to increase their power. Doing so would destroy the balance of the world, so they decided they would not do such a thing, until now. The person behind the Bounts' sudden change is Jin Kariya. He seems to have his sights set specifically on Uryū, and Yoshino refers to the Quincy as the key. Uryū blacks out at this point. Later, Ichigo and company learn that Uryū is at the hospital. They go to see him and he relays the information he learned from Yoshino. After everyone leaves, Uryū is reminded of how Yoshino's face was. It was like that of his mother's, who always seemed to be sad. Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital Ichigo Kurosaki and friends guard Uryū at the hospital. Back at the hospital, Rukia Kuchiki suddenly thanks Ichigo, but it only leads the two getting into an argument. In the silence afterwards, Rukia gets annoyed at the dripping of the water and tries to turn off the faucet. However, the water starts pouring out and soon fills the sink. Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Orihime Inoue arrive with water buckets to catch the overflow, but water is also coming from other faucets inside the hospital, and it comes flooding into Uryū's room when Orihime opens the door. The faucet water starts taking form, first surrounding Renji and then turning into two water balls, with a bottle cap as the nucleus of each. The water attempts to drown Uryū, but Ichigo is able to temporarily stop it with his Zanpakutō. The group escapes from the room and go down a flight of stairs, but the water follows them and tries to drown Yasutora Sado and Uryū. Ichigo's slashes have a lot less effect this time, so Rukia uses a Kidō spell to evaporate the water. As a result, the fire alarm goes off and all of the hospital staff and patients evacuate. While looking for a way out, Ichigo's group runs into two kids - the Bounts. By using bottle caps, the two are able to call forth their Dolls from ordinary water. Ichigo decides that the best course of action is to run away. They manage to find the elevator down, but water starts coming out of the elevator shaft. Renji and Rukia's Kidō spells evaporate some of it, but there’s just too much to handle. Ichigo spots a lighter and an oxygen tank, which gives him an idea. He uses them together to create an explosion that evaporates all of the water, though causing minor damage to the hospital. They make their way back to the elevator and everyone gets in, while Renji and Ichigo hold off the Dolls so that the elevator can reach the bottom floor. They then jump down the shaft to join their friends. However, it is raining outside, meaning that they’re unable to escape from the water. Gathering at the Place of Fortune! The Man Who Makes His Move Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends reach the ground floor of the hospital only to find that it is raining outside. Given the Bounts' water controlling powers, this makes everyone apprehensive. Kon begins to joke around before Hō and Ban appear with their Dolls, merging them into one massive torrent. Ichigo tells Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue to take Uryū Ishida and run. Fake Karakura Town Arc Evidence Quotes Trivia Databooks Gallery 56036595620581355632133031293.png 3411154c-9c60-4299-8756-64ce4f1ac080.gif A2-1.png C24dc2c7-6f16-4fd5-9b33-622df5b646e1.gif 7341176d-dd7e-4ed8-b0bf-02162d2abc64.gif Screenshot 2015-11-15-07-08-27-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-15-07-08-17-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-15-07-08-11-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-15-07-06-29-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-15-07-06-23-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-15-07-06-17-1.png 3411154c-9c60-4299-8756-64ce4f1ac080.gif 3ff25cb9-0df5-41e4-b3a2-a7a21d86dd21.gif Anime Filler External Links *deviantART's IshiHime club *Tumblr's IshiHime tag References Category:Pairings Category:Uryu Pairings Category:Orihime Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:Popular Pairings